1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to knowledge management, and especially to intelligent data mining remotely located web pages and classifying located web page content.
2. Background Description
Search engines are well known in the art for locating and retrieving web based information. A typical search engine searches based on the syntax of queries, limiting each search to simply matching the query keywords to the same or similar words in a target document. Once the search engine returns search results from a query, the search engine user has the burden of selecting and examining the identified documents (hits). Depending on the query structure, the search engine may return tens or hundreds of thousands or even millions of hits. Since, depending upon connection speed, viewing each hit may take a significant amount of time, locating links to the best information in the search results may be an impossible task. Also, frequently, the search results include a significant number of hits that are totally unrelated to the subject of the query. Frequently, for example, one hears of porn sites turning up for a seemingly innocuous and unrelated search query.
Consequently, universities, government and enterprises are continually trying to develop methods to improve search engine database queries. Some of these methods are focused on deriving the semantic meaning of queries and organizing information to be accessible to semantic queries. For example, the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) standard organizations started the Semantic Web Project. The Semantic Web Project was formed to organize web based information using Semantic Markup Language (SML) into semantic web pages. The semantic web pages are organized according to word relationship to improve the information retrieval. Typically, SML content is dispersed over the Internet without any cohesive organization. Though SML content is available, it is not available content in an organized manner, which would assist researchers attempting to improve search engines.
Thus, there is a need for semantic based search tools for quickly and easily identifying and retrieving information based and more particularly, for developing tools to facilitate developing semantic based search tools.